1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to game calls and, in particular, to elk calls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of game calls for luring wild game into a certain position has long been recognized by the sportsman. To be effective, the game call must, first of all, bear close resemblance to the sound of the animal being lured. In this respect, where the sound of a single elk call varies considerably in magnitude and pitch, it is essential that the operator of the game call have careful control over the elements varying these parameters. Secondly, the call should be useable on short notice and with minimum preparation. Thirdly, where calls are to be used in the wild, the operating parts should be kept free of contaminants. Particularly is this true where the mouth is to engage the instrument. Fourthly, the device must be conveniently portable. Game calls of the prior art include the bellows-diaphragm call of F. R. Piper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,592 and the whistle call of M. Saso, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,703.